


For All The (New) Years I’ve Loved You

by elysianaurora



Series: Home Is Where You Are [4]
Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Home, M/M, Mild Angst, NYE - Freeform, New Years Eve, au kinda, basically everything after S5 didn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Ian, Mickey and Yev are stuck home with the cold on New Years Eve. Ian makes he bold statement that it’s the best one he’s ever had. Mickey doubts him. Ian relives all the New Years Eve nights he’s had since he’s known Mickey.





	For All The (New) Years I’ve Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone I hope it’s safe, and wonderful. Celebrating any event in the best way possible, through gallavich. Enjoy. See you in 2019

Soft breathy kisses were being peppered on the back of Mickey’s neck as he stood over the stove stirring a pot of soup. He chuckled lowly as the strong freckled arms wrapped tightly around his waist while fingers rubbed at his warm skin through his thin white v-neck.

“Dude, didn’t I tell you to stay in bed? You’re gonna get us both sick.” Mickey said despite leaning into the touch of his fiancé.

Ian continued kissing letting a soft moan escape from his lips before nasally responding, “sharing is caring.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey scoffed with zero venom in his words, “at least go lie on the couch. I’m almost done here.” Ian reluctantly pulled back and trudged his way to the couch. While Mickey shot the stove off and was reaching into the cupboard to get bowls he heard the high pitched cry, “Daaaad!”

Mickey places the three bowls on the counter top and then walks toward the sound of his son’s cries. He finds the boy buried under a mountain of blankets in the middle of his bed with tears running down his face.

“Baby, come here.” He says as he pulls his son into his arms, “Shit…you have a fever. You’re going to have to take the medicine.”

“Nooo.” Yev cried again hiding his face in his father’s shoulder.

“Come on. I made soup.” He lifted Yev in his arms and took him out to the front. After bringing him to the couch to join Ian he went to the kitchen where he poured the food into bowls and then served them on a tray.

“Look at my man, being sweet and shit.” A line Ian always seems to tell Mickey.

“Fuck off.” Mickey laughs as he sit beside Yev to feed him.

“Dad?”

“Yeah bud?”

“Can we watch the ball drop?” Yev asked pointing his tiny finger toward the television Iggy had stolen for them.

“Sure kid.” Mickey answered as he grabbed the remote turning the box on. This isn’t exactly how Mickey had imagined spending New Years Eve. No, in fact he and Ian had planned an entire party with the Gallaghers but after Yev had gone to a birthday party for some kid at his school he came back with sniffles which quickly developed into a full blown cold that Ian wasted no time catching. He and Ian had been so excited that Yev would be spending two weeks with them while Svetlana and Nika honeymooned in the Caribbean so you can imagine the disappointment when Mickey took Yev’s temperature and saw a whopping 102. So now here they were on the eve of 2019 sipping soup and surrounded by a sea of used tissues.

“This is the best New Years Eve I’ve ever had since I met you.” Ian said later that night as he and Mickey were sitting close together with Yev snuggled between them as his hands gripped tightly to Ian t-shirt. Poor kid was so sick and drowsy from the medication he barely made it through five minutes of Dick Clarke’s Rocking New Years Eve. So Ian and Mickey sat watching the various performances while listening to the soft snores of their son.

“Seriously?! In all the years you’ve known me...this is the best? You’re fucking sick and have snot dripping from your nose”

“Yes the best.” Ian said leaning his head on Mickey’s shoulder as he turns his face to inhale his fiancé’s scent.

 

New Year’s Eve 2011

A fifteen year old Ian had just climbed off the bus at the Chicago Juvenal Detention Facility. He hugged his coat closer to him as he walked off and to the Security boot. He couldn’t help the butterflies he got as he logged into the entry book who he was visiting. Maybe Mickey would tell him to get lost when he saw him. He sighed heavily as he walked toward the white building following the line.

He made it through security nursing the same uneasy feeling as he was brought to the visitors room. The yellow walls were old and stained and the place smelt of old dirty socks and stale sweat. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he took his seat and waited for the adolescents to arrive. Then he saw him, still carrying his crotches as he limped his way over. He noticeably saw Mickey roll his eyes for show, but he didn’t miss the small curl at the corner of Mickey’s lip when he saw him. Maybe Ian was being delusional to think that this heavily closeted thug could ever think more of him than just a quick fuck.

“Hey.” Mickey dryly said as he sat down and pulled the receiver to his ears.

“Hey. How are you?”

“As good as could be.”

“Happy New Year.” Ian shyly said.

“You say gay shit like that again I’m gonna have to break your legs.” Mickey snapped but Ian could see the way his lips did that think where it slightly curled.

The silence stung a bit as Mickey waited for Ian to ask another question. But Ian figured he shouldn’t give in so easily, because Ian Gallagher loved to push. So he waited.

And Mickey bit the bait, “How’s Mandy?”

Ian smiled his cheeky smile as he replied, “She’s good. So uh… Kash dropped all the charges for good.”

“Yeah my lawyer said so. Thanks…yunno.”

“Yeah. I-I…I hope being good.” Ian knew that he wanted to tell the other boy how much he missed him. But he didn’t want to take the risk.

“You know how it is. I’m no pussy.”

“Yeah…I know.” Soon enough the buzzer was sounded and Ian was being ushered out of the room and he was on his way back to his home on North Wallace. Fuck if he didn’t hate this shit.

 

 

New Year’s Eve 2012

Ian stares out at the city lights from the twenty-third floor of the Five Seasons Hotel. He could hear Ned in the shower behind him but slowly he felt his mind drifting away. He remembers the joy he had felt earlier that year during Summer when Mickey had been released from Juvie. Fuck why am I so dumb to think that Mickey would have ever felt the way I do. Fuck I don’t even know how I feel. He had dreamt of what this night could have been if the other man was still here. Maybe they could have been fucking into the new year. Or maybe by now Mickey would have had enough of their arrangement and he would have told Ian to fuck off long ago. But here they were with a rerun of last years’ past, Mickey back in Juvie. Ian thinks about that night when Mandy has called and told him Mickey punched and officer. He knew Mickey had planned to kill Frank, he just wish he had been there to help and stop Mickey from violating his parole.

“You ready to go again?” He heard Ned say behind him. He closed his eyes briefly thinking to himself that maybe just maybe Mickey was having a better night.

“Yeah…But we gotta make it quick. Fiona will start worrying where I am.”

 

 

New Year’s Eve 2013

He was hot all over despite the raging winter outdoors. The thin sequenced tank top he wore clung to his wet sticky skin. There was a burn in his chest as the tequila grazed it’s way down. His head was tilted up as the raven haired man who looked a little bit like the thug Ian loved…love…was licking the column of his neck. His eyes cascaded over the purple and blue lights that shone off the roof of the club. The pounding music vibrated against the bar top that Ian was currently being pushed up against.

“I’m off now…why don’t you get us a booth in the back. I’ll be right back.” Ian slurred as he fought to gain balance on his feet.

“Anything for you, Curtis.” The man slurred back as he stumbled toward the darkened corner of the club.

It took him a while as he staggered toward the employee locker rooms. As he shut the door, the white fluorescent lights stung his eyes. The silence of the room becoming deafening. The slow thump thump of the music on the other side of the wall almost moved the walls. His head spun with the alcohol that coursed it’s way through his veins. He was tired. He was just so fucking tired.

I wonder what he’s doing now. He’s probably fucking his new wife. That’s the life he wanted right? He raised the glass of whiskey he was still clinging too, “To another fucked up year.”

 

 

New Year’s Eve 2014

He was alone once again. Well actually there was a body pressed against his sweating through this T-shirt. Liam had just puked his entire dinner and was now clinging to Ian’s shirt as he fell asleep again. Ian wasn’t feeling so great himself. His head leaned against the window sill as he felt his mind float away. He would have thought a couple months ago that he’d be spending tonight with Mickey. But he was pretty sure Mickey was surround by the same four walls listening to his cell mate sleep. He glanced at the clock on his night stand. 11:56 pm. He could hear his family downstairs laughing as the music pumped its way up the stairs to the bedroom. He could hear Fiona scream wildly for another shot.

He couldn’t go downstairs, he couldn’t be there. He was numb all over and he could barely open his eyes. A few short moments he heard the alarm clock chime.

Ding! Another fucked up year.

 

 

New Year’s Eve 2015

His phone had been ringing off the hook all morning. He glanced toward it as he pulled his Patsy’s Pies T-shirt from the drawer: Svetlana. He chucked the phone in his backpack and moved on to get dressed. He was going to be working all night. Help all the happy people who came in for pie go into the new year happy and fed. He didn’t need to think about his own fucked up life. He could feel the shakes from his meds slowly subside enough for him to get up and slip on his shoes. He couldn’t dare think that this year would be any better than last year. And it wasn’t. He had spent the rest of the night scraping scraps off plates and serving dishes. He had only been able to stop for a brief moment when the clock struck 12 and everyone started cheering. He continued moving after a brief moment of realizing he had no one to share the moment with.

 

 

New Year’s Eve 2016

What a fucking year it had been. He was leaned against the cold headstone of Monica’s grave. Mickey off in Mexico. He wasn’t freezing his ass off like Ian was. He was a free man. Or was he? Ian scoffed as he thought how could he love Mickey so much and tell him the things he did at the Mexican border. He rubbed his hand over his face as he took a swig of the bottle of Jack he had sitting beside him. He checked his phone again. No New Messages. Not even Trevor wanted him. He took the bottle beside him and threw it as far away from him as possible as he yelled out loud.

Suddenly he was jerked awake as he felt two hands shaking him violently. “Ian!” He looked up to see Debbie’s wide earnest eyes looking down at him. “Another nightmare?” She asked as he grabbed a T-shirt and threw it to him.

“Yeah.” He muttered as he took a sip from the bottle of water on his night stand.

“Fiona wants you to go to the store and get some things for dinner tonight. Come on. You’re not starting this year stuck in bed. You’re starting it the right way. The love of your life is being released from prison in three months. You’ve got a lot to look forward to.”

“Fuck. The months really flew by huh?”

“Yeah. I still can’t believe Sammi recanted her allegations and charges.”

“Yeah me too. Somehow I feel like Svetlana had something to do with it tho. You know she’s all powerful now with her new husband.”

“Ian!” Fiona yelled from downstairs. Both red headed Gallagher siblings rolled their eyes as they made their way downstairs. Maybe things would finally look up for Ian.

 

 

New Year’s Eve 2017

The blaring alarm of the rig rang out around him as he drove onto South Halstead. This was something he enjoyed, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the thrill of the call. When he and Sue got on the scene it was absolute chaos. But growing up in the Gallagher house had prepared Ian to thrive in chaos. There were five rigs parked on the scene as paramedics moved in and out. It was a structure fire, multiple casualties. Soon enough he and Sue were packing the bus and heading to Chicago Medical.

After handing off a patient, it quieted down. The hospitals were never as high driven as the scene itself. He could still feel the blood rushing through his cheeks as he stood at the nurses station filing the paper work. His phone began buzzing, sending vibrations throughout his body. He pulled it out to reveal the name of the love of his life Mickey.

It had been a solid nine months since Mickey had been released and he and Ian were taking really big steps. One of which was that they had both agreed upon living together. This would have actually been in fact their first New Year together. But like Ian’s luck would have it, he had to work a shift that he could not get out of for the life of him. “Take it, I’ll finish up here.” Sue said looking at him knowingly.

He pushed the green icon and brought it to his ears, “Hey babe,” Mickey slurred into the other side of the line.

“Hey, you.” Ian smiled as he lowered himself into one of the waiting rooms chairs of the hospital. “Where are you?”

“I’m at Svetlana’s, the kid fell asleep so I’m just here.” He continued slurring.

“Little drunk, are you?” Ian laughed.

“Who me? Never.” Mickey giggled. “Svetlana mixed something very strong. I haven’t decided if it’s alcohol or poison yet. I just thought I’d call, and wish you a Happy New Year.” Mickey said sadly.

Ian rose his wrist to glance at the time and saw that it was after twelve 12:27 am. “I tried calling earlier but I figured you were busy.”

“Shit, yeah I was on a call, I’m still at the hospital. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Mickey. Maybe I should get you drunk more often. Listen to profess your love to me.” Ian teased.

“Fuck off, you don’t need to get me drunk to hear that.”

“I love you, Mickey.”

“I love you, too” Ian could hear the sleep getting heavier in his lover’s voice.

“Well, I’ll let you sleep, I’ll pick you up tomorrow after my shift. Give Sprout a hug and kiss for me.”

“Will do.”

“And Mickey?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy New Year.”

 

  
Present day – New Year’s Eve 2018.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve actually never spent a New Years Eve together.” Ian said after some time.

“Bullshit.” Mickey called.

“What you count me visiting you in Juvie all those years ago?”

“No…shit we really have never spent one together.” Mickey said as he brought his hand up to finger it through Ian’s red growing licks. “I guess this really is the best.” The sound of the television was now a distant fading noise. Ten.

“It is.” Nine.

Ian turned his face into Mickey’s neck and laid a kiss there. “I love you. So much” Eight.

Mickey turned his face pressing their foreheads together. Seven, “Imagine this time next year, we’ll be married.”

Six.

“I can’t wait.”  
  
Five.

“Me too.”

Four.

“I love you too, Ian.” Three. “More than you know.”

Two.

“I do know.”

One.

“Happy New Year, Ian.”

“Happy New Year, Mick.” Their lips then crashed together as though it were their last. Their lips languidly intertwined in a searing kiss that brought them into the new year. A year that they were both determine to make less fucked up that all the rest.


End file.
